dragonballfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dragon Ball (Übersicht)
Dragonball (jap. , auch Dragon Ball) ist eine -Serie des japanischen Zeichners , die ursprünglich im Manga-Magazin Weekly Shonen Jump erschien und über 8.000 Seiten umfasst. Darüber hinaus erfolgte auch zunächst eine Umsetzung als -Fernsehserie. Aufgrund des Erfolgs besteht das Franchise aus insgesamt drei Fernsehserien, 17 Kinofilmen, zwei Fernsehfilmen und einer OVA, sowie einer Vielzahl von Videospielen. Für 2009 ist die Premiere des Realfilms angesetzt. Der Manga lässt sich dem -Genre zuordnen und beeinflusst auch heute noch bekannte Zeichner wie , und . Dragonball ist eine der weltweit erfolgreichsten Comic-Serien. thumb|upright=1.5|Der Original-Schriftzug der Manga-Reihe, wie sie in Japan in Form von veröffentlicht wurde.]] Handlung Die Handlung des Mangas basiert lose auf dem traditionellen chinesischen Roman Die Reise nach Westen, der von während der Ming-Dynastie verfasst wurde. Der Affenkönig ist auch in Japan sehr bekannt und wird dort Son-Goku genannt. Die in mehrere Abschnitte unterteilbare Geschichte beschreibt das Leben des Protagonisten Son-Goku von seiner Kindheit als zwölfjährigem Jungen bis zum erwachsenen Mann von etwa 45 Jahren. Erste Abenteuer Der kleine Junge Son-Goku ist bereits stärker als gewöhnliche Menschen und besitzt zudem einen Affenschwanz. Nach dem Tod seines Adoptiv-Großvaters lebt er alleine in der Wildnis und hat noch nie einen anderen Menschen gesehen. Eines Tages trifft er auf das Stadtmädchen Bulma, die das Geheimnis der sieben Dragonballs entdeckt hat und diese nun in den Ferien mit dem Dragonball-Radar sucht. Son-Goku will ihr seinen Dragonball, der ein Erbstück seines Großvaters ist, nicht überlassen und begleitet Bulma auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs. Dabei konkurrieren beide mit dem Wüstenbanditen Yamchu, dessen Begleiter, der Katze Pool und dem bösartigen Prinz Pilaw. Dabei wollen alle ihre Wünsche erfüllt sehen: Pilaw will der Herrscher der Welt werden, Bulma wünscht sich einen Freund, während Yamchu seine Angst gegenüber Frauen ablegen will. Auf der weiteren Suche begegnen Son-Goku und Bulma dem „Herrn der Schildkröten“, der unter seinem Namen Muten-Roshi als großer Kampfkünstler bekannt ist, wie auch dem Schwein Oolong, dem Rinderteufel und dessen Tochter Chichi, der Son-Goku verspricht, sie zu heiraten. Als alle Dragonballs versammelt sind, ruft Prinz Pilaw Shenlong. Jedoch verhindert Oolong mit seinem Wunsch, dass Prinz Pilaw die Weltherrschaft erlangt. In seiner Wut darüber sperrt Prinz Pilaw Bulma, Son-Goku, Yamchu, Pool und Oolong ein, um sie später zu töten. Alle suchen nach einem Ausweg aus dem Gefängnis und Son-Goku erinnert sich, dass sein Großvater in einer solchen Vollmondnacht von einem Monster getötet wurde. Er blickt in den Vollmond und verwandelt sich daraufhin in einen riesigen Wer-Affen, der unkontrolliert seine Umgebung zerstört. Dadurch sind zwar alle frei, sehen sich nun aber mit dem Affen-Monster Son-Goku konfrontiert. Schließlich verwandelt sich Pool in eine Schere und schneidet dem großen Affen seinen Schwanz ab, woraufhin dieser wieder zum Jungen Son-Goku wird. Nach diesem Abenteuer trennen sich die neuen Freunde und Son-Goku sucht Muten-Roshi auf, um bei ihm seine Kampfausbildung zu beginnen. Kurz nach Son-Goku trifft auch Kuririn (Krillinim Anime Dragonball durchgängig „Krillin“ genannt ) auf der Schildkröteninsel ein, um ebenfalls beim Herrn der Schildkröten zu trainieren. Nach einem Wettstreit um die Stelle des einzigen Schülers unterrichtet der Herr der Schildkröten schließlich beide. Ziel des Trainings ist die Teilnahme am nächsten großen Kampfsportturnier.u. a. in den Filmen und Videospielen als Tenkaichi Budokai bezeichnet Der Herr der Schildkröten nimmt unter dem Decknamen Jackie Chun ebenfalls am Turnier teil. Er und seine Schüler dominieren das Turnier und im Finale steht Son-Goku schließlich seinem Meister gegenüber. Der verkleidete Muten-Roshi erringt im Endkampf, in dessen Verlauf er den Mond zerstört, knapp den Sieg. Kampf gegen die Red Ribbon-Armee Son-Goku begibt sich erneut auf die Suche nach den sieben Dragonballs, um den 4-Sterne-Dragonball seines Großvaters zu finden. Er sieht sich dabei nun in mehreren Abenteuern mit der Red Ribbon-Armee konfrontiert, die im Auftrag von Kommandant Red ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs ist. Nach und nach zerschlägt er Teile der Armee und befreit die durch sie versklavten Menschen. Um den Konkurrenten „Son-Goku“ auszuschalten, beauftragt der Kommandant den Profikiller Tao Bai Bai, die weiteren Dragonballs zu finden. Der Killer stößt dabei am Fuße des Quittenturms auf den kleinen Indianer Upa und dessen Vater. Upas Vater fordert Tao Bai Bai auf, zu verschwinden und wird von ihm getötet. Im folgenden Kampf besiegt Tao Bai Bai Son-Goku. Dieser überlebt jedoch und klettert den Quittenturm hinauf, um dort das Magische Wasser zu erhalten. Dafür muss er allerdings zuerst Meister Quitte fangen, was Son-Goku in nur drei Tagen meistert. Er verlässt den Turm und tritt erneut gegen Tao Bai Bai an und besiegt diesen augenscheinlich. Daraufhin begibt sich Son-Goku direkt in das Hauptquartier der Red Ribbon-Armee und zerschlägt diese endgültig. Der siebte und letzte Dragonball ist trotz Dragonball-Radar unauffindbar und so schickt Muten-Roshi Son-Goku zu seiner Schwester, der Wahrsagerin Uranai-Baba. Diese will die Information nur preisgeben, wenn Son-Goku und seine Freunde in einem kleinen Wettkampf fünf von ihren Kriegern besiegen. Son-Gokus letzter und maskierter Gegner ist schließlich sein verstorbener Großvater Son-Gohan, der für einen Tag aus dem Jenseits zurückkehren durfte. Dank Uranai Babas Information wird der letzte Dragonball gefunden und Son-Goku ruft den heiligen Drachen, um Upas Vater ins Leben zurückzurufen. Danach trennen sich die Wege der Freunde und jeder bereitet sich auf das nächste Große Turnier vor. Beim 22. Kampfsportturnier sehen sich alle wieder und treffen hierbei auf den Herrn der Kraniche und seine Schüler Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu, die den Bruder ihres Meisters, Tao Bai Bai, rächen wollen. Schließlich stehen sich die zwei besten Schüler aus beiden Kampfschulen gegenüber. Son-Goku und Tenshinhan führen einen ebenbürtigen Kampf, den jedoch Tenshinhan gewinnt. Aufgrund der Ereignisse während des Kampfsportturniers ändern Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu ihre Haltung gegenüber der Kampfschule des Herrn der Schildkröten, entschuldigen sich für ihr schlechtes Verhalten und wenden sich von ihrem Meister ab. Kampf gegen Oberteufel Piccolo und seinen Sohn Die freudige Stimmung nach dem Turnier ist jedoch kurz: Ein Diener des Dämons Oberteufel Piccolo stiehlt Son-Gokus Dragonball und tötet dabei Kuririn. Son-Goku will seinen Dragonball zurück erlangen, kann dem Dämon aber kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Während er sich in der Wildnis wieder aufrappelt und dabei den Eremiten Yajirobi trifft, sammelt Oberteufel Piccolo die Dragonballs und beauftragt einen weiteren Dämon, die übrigen Teilnehmer des letzten Kampfsportturniers zu töten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Oberteufel, der einst von Muten-Roshis Meister Mutaito in einen Reiskocher gesperrt wurde, von Prinz Pilaw befreit wurde, der so an die sieben Dragonballs gelangen wollte. Pilaws Plan schlägt fehl, da Oberteufel Piccolo die Dragonballs für sich sammelt, sich von Shenlong die ewige Jugend wünscht und den Drachen dann tötet. Bei weiteren Kämpfen mit dem Oberteufel sterben schließlich Chao-Zu und Muten-Roshi, der das Mafuba anwendet, um Oberteufel Piccolo abermals in einen Reiskocher zu bannen. Tenshinhan überlebt, kann allerdings nichts ausrichten. Nachdem Son-Goku bei Meister Quitte das göttliche Wasser getrunken hat, stellt er sich dem Oberteufel erneut und verletzt diesen nach einem harten Kampf tödlich. Im Sterben speit Oberteufel Piccolo ein Ei aus, in dem sein Sohn heranreifen soll, um ihn zu rächen. Die Geburt von Oberteufel Piccolos Sohn, der sich selbst auch Piccolo nennt, erweist sich als Glücksfall, da durch den endgültigen Tod des Oberteufels auch Gott gestorben wäre. Beide waren einst in einem Wesen vereint, das sich jedoch in einen guten und einen bösen Teil gespalten hatte: Das Gute konnte nun die Position des irdischen Gottes einnehmen und das Böse manifestierte sich in Oberteufel Piccolo. Gott belebt den heiligen Drachen Shenlong wieder, um mit dem folgenden Wunsch Kuririn, Muten-Roshi und Chao-Zu ins Leben zurückzuholen. Son-Goku trainiert ab diesem Tag unter Popo in Gottes Palast, damit er gegen Piccolos Sohn bestehen kann. Auch Son-Gokus Freunde bereiten sich auf das 23. Kampfsportturnier vor. Beim Turnier trifft Son-Goku auf eine junge Frau, die gegen ihn einen Groll zu hegen scheint. Nachdem Son-Goku den Kampf gegen sie gewonnen hat, offenbart sich die junge Frau als Chichi und erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, sie zu heiraten. Tenshinhan sieht sich mit dem tot geglaubten Bruder seines ehemaligen Meisters konfrontiert: Tao Bai Bai hat seinen Körper mit künstlichen Körperteilen aufrüsten lassen und nimmt nun am Kampfsportturnier teil, um sich an den einstigen Schülern seines Bruders zu rächen. Zwar besiegt er in der Vorrunde, verliert jedoch gegen Tenshinhan. In den folgenden Kämpfen unterliegen Kuririn dem unter dem Namen Beelzebub angetretenen Piccolo und Yamchu einem scheinbar harmlosen Büroangestellten mit Namen Shen, von dessen Körper Gott Besitz ergriffen hatte, um unerkannt am Turnier teilzunehmen. Tenshinhan verliert dieses Mal gegen Son-Goku, aber auch Gott, der Shens Körper im Laufe des Kampfs wieder freigibt, unterliegt Belzebub. Im Finale gibt sich Piccolo zu erkennen und kündigt an, Son-Goku zu töten und danach wieder die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen. Son-Goku bezwingt seinen Gegner nach einem erbitterten Kampf ohne ihn zu töten. Als Gott dies tun will, schreitet Son-Goku ein, da durch Piccolos Tod auch Gott aufhören würde zu existieren. Eine Magische Bohne heilt Son-Goku von seinen Verletzungen. Zum Entsetzen aller Anwesenden erhält Piccolo von Son-Goku ebenfalls eine, damit er sich weiterhin mit einem starken Gegner messen zu kann. Kampf gegen die Saiyajin Nach dem Sieg über Piccolo vergehen einige Jahre. Son-Goku und Chichi sind verheiratet und haben einen Sohn, der den Namen von Son-Gokus Großvater, Son-Gohan, trägt. Als Vater und Sohn den Herrn der Schildkröten besuchen, erscheint ein starker Krieger aus dem Weltall, der behauptet, Son-Gokus älterer Bruder Radditz zu sein. Son-Goku erfährt, dass er kein Mensch, sondern ein Saiyajin ist und eigentlich Kakarott heißt, der auf die Erde geschickt wurde, um die Menschen zu vernichten. Da er durch einen Unfall jedoch sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, hatte er seinen Auftrag vergessen. Son-Goku weigert sich, seinen Auftrag nun zu Ende zu bringen woraufhin Radditz Son-Gohan entführt. Radditz ist so stark, dass sich die Erzfeinde Son-Goku und Piccolo gegen ihn verbünden. Auch gemeinsam können beide zunächst kaum etwas gegen den außerirdischen Krieger ausrichten, obwohl sie ihren Gegner damit überraschen, dass sie die über seinen Scouter gemessene Kampfkraft offenbar zu einem beliebigen Zeitpunkt erheblich steigern können. Als Radditz Son-Goku schwer zusetzt, gerät Son-Gohan in Wut und steigert dadurch seine Kampfkraft enorm. Er befreit sich alleine aus der Raumkapsel, in die ihn Radditz eingesperrt hatte und greift kurz in den Kampf ein, was Radditz verwirrt. Son-Goku kann Radditz festhalten und Piccolo wendet seine neue Kampftechnik, die Höllenspirale an, wobei er Radditz tötet und Son-Goku so schwer verletzt, dass dieser ebenfalls stirbt. Im Sterben kündigt Radditz an, dass die beiden letzten verbliebenen Saiyajin-Krieger Vegeta und Nappa in nur einem Jahr die Erde erreichen werden. Sie würden Son-Gokus Verrat rächen, die Menschheit auslöschen und den Planeten dann meistbietend verkaufen. Beide Saiyajins seien noch deutlich stärker als er selbst. Die Freunde suchen abermals die Dragonballs, um Son-Goku wiederzubeleben. Piccolo hat das kämpferische Potenzial Son-Gohans erkannt und nimmt sich dessen Kampfsportausbildung an. Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Yamchu bereiten sich währenddessen in Gottes Palast vor. Son-Goku wurde von Gott persönlich ins Jenseits begleitet, damit er dort in seiner menschlichen Gestalt bei Meister Kaio trainieren kann, bis er durch die Dragonballs ins Leben zurückkehren kann. Ein Jahr später treffen die Saiyajins ein. Ehe Son-Goku den Ort des Geschehens erreicht, sterben Yamchu, Chao-Zu, Tenshinhan und auch Piccolo, der von Vegeta und Nappa als Bewohner des Planeten Namek erkannt wird. Vegeta, der sich bislang im Kampf zurückgehalten hatte, ist überrascht, dass Son-Goku Nappa mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Auch Vegeta hat es gegen Son-Goku schwer und verwandelt sich deshalb in einen Wer-Affen. Son-Goku ist nun chancenlos und wird von Vegeta überrascht, als er Energie für eine Genkidama sammelt. Yaijirobi schneidet dem Wer-Affen Vegeta den Schwanz ab, der dadurch wieder seine normale Gestalt annimmt. Der Einsatz der Genkidama durch Kuririn und Son-Gohan misslingt und kurze Zeit später verwandelt sich auch Son-Gohan in einen Wer-Affen. Der anstrengende Kampf zwingt Vegeta zum Rückzug ins All. Die namekianischen Dragonballs Während sich Son-Goku im Krankenhaus erholt, begeben sich Son-Gohan, Kuririn und Bulma mit dem alten Raumschiff Gottes zum Planeten Namek, um die dortigen Dragonballs zu suchen. Der Wunsch an den namekianischen Drachen soll Piccolo wiederbeleben, damit auch die irdischen Dragonballs wieder zurückkehren. Der Tyrann Freezer hat über Vegetas Scouter und dessen Funkverbindung von den Dragonballs erfahren und sucht nun mit seinen Kriegern ebenfalls nach den Dragonballs und tötet dabei fast alle Namekianer. Als schließlich Vegeta in seiner Raumkapsel Namek erreicht, scheint die Lage für die Erdlinge komplett aussichtslos. Auch eine Flucht ist unmöglich, da Freezers Gefolgsleute Gottes Raumschiff durch einen Angriff unbrauchbar gemacht haben. Son-Goku wird durch eine Magische Bohne geheilt und von Meister Kaio telepathisch über die Lage auf Namek informiert. Son-Goku begibt sich nun mit einem Raumschiff, das Bulmas Vater, Dr. Briefs, nach Vorlage von Gottes Raumschiff gebaut hat, auf den Weg nach Namek und trainiert in dieser Zeit. Währenddessen verbünden sich Vegeta und Son-Gokus Freunde, da Freezers stärkste Kämpfer, die Ginyu-Force, eingetroffen sind und Polunga, der heilige Drache Nameks, zudem drei Wünsche erfüllt statt einem. Gegen das Sonderkommando sind jedoch alle unterlegen und Freezer gelangt an alle sieben Dragonballs. Dieser kann Polunga ohne die notwendige Beschwörungsformel allerdings nicht rufen, um sich Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen. Son-Goku erreicht den Planeten gerade rechtzeitig und kann verhindern, dass die Ginyu-Force seine Freunde, Vegeta und seinen Sohn tötet. Zusammen mit Vegeta besiegt er das Sonderkommando. Während sich beide von den Kämpfen erholen, sieht sich der Tyrann dem letzten namekianischen Krieger, Nehl, gegenüber. Dieser hält Freezer solange auf, bis der kleine Dende im Auftrag des Oberältesten der Namekianer den Erdlingen helfen kann, den heiligen Drachen zu rufen. Sie wünschen sich, Piccolo wiederzubeleben und nach Namek zu bringen. Nun drängt Vegeta darauf, ihm die Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen. Dann allerdings erscheint Freezer, der seinen Wunsch ebenfalls nicht aussprechen kann, da der Oberälteste stirbt und somit der Drache und die Dragonballs verschwinden. Es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Freezer und Vegeta, in dem Freezer weit überlegen ist. Auch der inzwischen eingetroffene und mittlerweile mit Nehl verschmolzene Piccolo vermag nichts gegen den Tyrannen auszurichten. Nachdem Freezer Vegeta getötet hat, kann Freezer solange beschäftigt werden, bis Son-Goku genügend Kraft für eine Genkidama gesammelt hat. Doch Freezer überlebt auch diesen Angriff beinahe unbeschadet. Er tötet Kuririn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und verwundet Piccolo im nächsten Zug schwer. Der Tod seines besten Freundes Kuririn macht Son-Goku so wütend, dass er sich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt. Er befiehlt Son-Gohan, mit Piccolo und Bulma in seinem Raumschiff sofort den Planeten zu verlassen. Der folgende Kampf zwischen Freezer und Son-Goku zerstört das Magnetfeld des Planeten und damit auch die elektronischen Bordsysteme von Son-Gokus Raumschiff. Gott und sein Diener Popo haben inzwischen die auf der Erde wieder vorhandenen Dragonballs zusammengetragen und wünschen sich von Shenlog, die von Freezer und seinen Anhängern Getöteten wiederzubeleben. Dadurch kehren nicht nur alle Namekianer ins Leben zurück, sondern auch Vegeta und Polunga, dem Dende nun Son-Gokus Wunsch nennt: Alle Wiederbelebten und Lebenden außer Freezer und ihn auf die Erde zu bringen. Allein auf Namek zurückgeblieben bekämpfen sich nun Son-Goku und Freezer, während der Planet mehr und mehr zerfällt. Kurz vor der Explosion besiegt Son-Goku Freezer, lässt ihn allerdings am Leben. In letzter Sekunde versucht Son-Goku den Planeten zu verlassen. Son-Gokus Freunde gehen davon aus, dass dieser im Kampf gegen Freezer gestorben ist und wollen ihn mit den Dragonballs wiederbeleben. Vom heiligen Drachen erfahren sie, dass Son-Goku lebt und er es ablehnt durch den Wunsch zurück zur Erde gebracht zu werden, da er es bald aus eigener Kraft schaffen würde. Die Namekianer überlassen den Menschen die Wünsche, um Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Chao-Zu und Yamchu wiederzubeleben, ehe sie sich von Polunga zu einem neuen Heimatplaneten bringen lassen. Nur Piccolo und Vegeta bleiben zurück. Die Cyborgs und Cell Am Tag von Son-Gokus Rückkehr erscheinen Freezer und sein Vater King Cold, um die Erde noch vor Son-Gokus Ankunft zu vernichten. Son-Gokus Freunde sind kampfbereit und und werden Zeugen, wie sich ein ebenso plötzlich auftauchender junger Mann in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt und Freezer und seinen Vater tötet. Bei Son-Gokus Ankunft stellt sich ihm der Junge als Trunks vor, der der Sohn von Vegeta und Bulma ist. Er kommt aus einer Zukunft, in der zwei Cyborgs die Erde verwüstet und alle Kämpfer getötet haben. Son-Goku ist in dieser Zeitlinie an einer Erkrankung gestorben, ohne in den Kampf eingreifen zu können. Um das zu verhindern hat Trunks ein Medikament mitgebracht. Bevor Trunks in die Zukunft zurückkehrt, erfährt Son-Goku, wann und wo die Cyborgs auftauchen und mit ihrer Zerstörung beginnen werden. Son-Goku vergisst jedoch schon kurz darauf die notwendigen Einzelheiten und so teilt Piccolo den anderen das Wichtigste mit. Wie von Trunks vorhergesagt erscheinen auf den Tag und Ort genau drei Jahre später zwei Cyborgs und beginnen mit der Verwüstung. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Cyborg C20 Dr. Gero selbst ist: Ein ehemaliger Wissenschaftler der Red Ribbon-Armee, der Son-Goku töten will. Die zweite von Trunks Ankündigungen bewahrheitet sich, als Son-Goku im Kampf zusammenbricht und eine Magische Bohne wirkungslos bleibt. Yamchu bringt ihn nach Hause und Chichi pflegt Son-Goku mit Trunks Medikament gesund. Im folgenden Kampf wird der zweite Cyborg C19 von Vegeta zerstört und C20 von Piccolo beschädigt. Als Trunks dazu stößt, stellt sich heraus, dass diese Cyborgs nicht die sind, die er angekündigt hatte. Dr. Gero nutzt die Verwirrung, flüchtet in sein geheimes Labor und aktiviert die Cyborgs C17 und C18. Als Son-Gokus Freunde ihn einholen sind die Cyborgs bereits aktiv und C17 tötet Dr. Gero, um zu verhindern, dass er und C18 erneut deaktiviert werden. Zusammen aktivieren sie mit C16 einen weiteren Cyborg. C17 und C18 besiegen Son-Gokus Freunde, die jedoch nicht ihr Ziel sind. Ihr einziger Auftrag ist es, Son-Goku zu vernichten. Während ihrer Suche nach ihm taucht eine zweite Zeitmaschine auf, mit der noch ein Cyborg von Dr. Geros angekommen ist: Cell, der sich nun seinerseits auf die Suche nach C17 und C18 begibt, um sie zu absorbieren und so seine perfekte Form zu erreichen. Um gegen die Cyborgs anzukommen bittet Piccolo Gott, sich wieder mit ihm zu vereinigen, auch wenn dadurch die Dragonballs verschwinden. Danach trifft Piccolo-Gott auf Cell, der inzwischen stärker geworden ist, indem er die Energie vieler Menschen in sich aufgenommen hat, die dabei gestorben sind. Piccolo kann Cell im Kampf täuschen und ihm einige Informationen über seine Herkunft und seinem Ziel zu entlocken: Cell ist nicht nur ein Geschöpf von Dr. Gero und dessen Computer. Er stammt aus einer Zukunft, in der er Trunks getötet hatte und mit dessen Zeitmaschine zurück gereist ist, um in der Gegenwart die in seiner Zeitlinie von Trunks zerstörten Cyborgs C17 und C18 zu suchen. Währenddessen finden Kuririn und Trunks in den Trümmern von Dr. Geros Labor Baupläne der Cyborgs, seinen Computer und die Larvenform von Cell. Sie zerstören beides ehe sie mit den Plänen Bulma und ihren Vater aufsuchen. Son-Goku erholt sich nun bei Muten-Roshi als ihn die Cyborgs aufspüren. Piccolo stellt sich C17, um zu verhindern, dass Son-Goku getötet wird und Cell seine perfekte Form erhält. Während des Kampfes erscheint jedoch Cell, der weiter an Kraft gewonnen hat. Son-Goku erwacht und kann sowohl Piccolo als auch Tenshinhan retten, die er in Gottes Palast bringt. Danach begibt er sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Gott für die Erde und findet auf Neu-Namek in Dende einen geeigneten Kandidaten und kehrt mit ihm zur Erde zurück. Im Palast Gottes trainieren zunächst Vegeta und Trunks und danach Son-Goku und Son-Gohan im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Im Kampf gegen Cell lässt Vegeta diesen seine perfekte Form erreichen, indem er C17 und C18 absorbieren kann. Trunks ist Cell zwar kräftemäßig überlegen, hat aber aufgrund dessen Schnelligkeit keine Chance. Während Son-Goku und Son-Gohan noch immer trainieren, verschont Cell Vegeta und Trunks. Cell kündigt ein Kampfsportturnier mit ihm als einzigen Gegner an. Teilnehmen kann jeder und es geht um nichts als das Ende der Welt geht. Zum Turnier erscheinen außer Son-Goku und seinen Kampfgefährten auch der amtierende Weltmeister der Kampfkünste, Mister Satan, und dessen beste Schüler, die alle ihre Niederlagen gegen Cell auf Tricks des Gegners schieben. Cell besiegt Mister Satan mühelos und nun stehen sich Son-Goku und Cell als ebenbürtige Kämpfer gegenüber. Da Cell über größere Energiereserven verfügt, gibt Son-Goku auf. Er darf Cells nächsten Gegner bestimmen und wählt statt Vegeta Son-Gohan. Im folgenden Kampf greift Cell die anderen Kämpfer mit Miniaturkopien seiner Selbst an, um Son-Gohan zu provozieren, damit dieser mit seiner vollen Kraft kämpft. Cell unterschätzt jedoch Son-Gohan, der sich vor Wut in einen zweifachen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt. Son-Gohan zwingt C18 wieder aus Cell heraus, der nun keinen anderen Ausweg sieht, als die Erde zu zerstören indem er sich selbst in Luft sprengt. Um das zu verhindern, bringt Son-Goku Cell durch die Momentane Teleportation auf Meister Kaios Planeten. In der folgenden Explosion sterben Son-Goku und Meister Kaio, wohingegen Cell dank seiner Regenerationsfähigkeit überlebt. Durch die neu erlernte Technik der Momentanen Teleportation kehrt Cell direkt auf die Erde zurück und tötet Trunks. Cell wird schließlich von Son-Gohan durch ein gewaltiges Kame-hame-ha vernichtet. Son-Gohan und Son-Gokus Freunde schweigen über die wahren Ereignisse und so halten die Menschen den amtierenden Weltmeister Mister Satan für den Mann, der Cell besiegt hat. Shenlong belebt alle wieder, die durch Cell gestorben sind. Son-Goku aber lehnt es ab, ins Leben und auf die Erde zurückzukehren, da er glaubt, der Grund für die ständigen Bedrohungen der Erde zu sein. Kuririn nutzt so den freien zweiten Wunsch, um die Selbstzerstörungsfunktion in C18 auszuschalten, in die er sich verliebt hat. Trunks kehrt in die Zukunft zurück und Son-Gokus zweiter Sohn, Son-Goten, wird geboren. Er ist gut mit dem kleinen Trunks befreundet. Kuririn hat C18 geheiratet und hat mir ihr eine kleine Tochter. Son-Gohan besucht die Highschool in Satan-City. Dort lernt er Videl, Mister Satans Tochter, kennen, die wie ihr Vater als Heldin im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen verehrt wird. Sie entdeckt, dass Son-Gohan als verkleideter Superheld mit dem Namen der große Saiyaman ebenfalls auf Verbrecherjagd geht, und erpresst ihn so, sie zu trainieren. Als Son-Goku im Jenseits vom 23. Kampfsportturnier hört und erfährt, durch Uranai Baba wieder für einen Tag auf die Erde zurückkehren zu können, beginnt er, wie alle anderen Kämpfer auch, mit dem Training. Boo Am Tag des Turniers lernt Son-Goku erstmals seinen jüngsten Sohn kennen. Im Juniorenturnier treten Son-Goten und Trunks im Finale gegeneinander an, welches Trunks gewinnt. Zum Turnier der Erwachsenen hat sich hoher Besuch angemeldet, der jedoch zunächst unerkannt bleiben will. Der Kaioshin – der Gott der Götter – und sein Diener Kibito sind auf die Erde gekommen, um den Magier Babidi daran zu hindern, den Dämon Boo aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Sein Vater Bibidi hatte Boo in einem Ei eingesperrt, nachdem ihm dieser nicht mehr gehorchte. Da Babidi jedoch eine große Menge an Energie benötigt, um Boo aus dem Ei zu befreien, hat er selbst zwei Kämpfer zum Turnier geschickt, die dort möglichst viel Energie von den anderen Kämpfern sammeln sollen. Als Gegenleistung für ihren absoluten Gehorsam hat er mit seiner Magie ihre Körperkraft und Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Verwundungen verstärkt, so dass sie für normale Menschen kaum zu besiegen sind. Allerdings unterstehen sie dadurch auch Babidis geistiger Kontrolle. Der Kampf zwischen Son-Gohan und Kibito findet ein jähes Ende, als sich Son-Gokus Sohn in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt und es Babidis Gehilfen gelingt, Son-Gohans Energie zu rauben und in einem magischen Gefäß zu versiegeln. Während des Vorgangs offenbahrt der Kaioshin Son-Goku seine wahre Identität und seinen Plan, Babidi zu finden und ihn aufzuhalten. Nachdem Babidis Schergen wegfliegen, folgen Son-Goku und die anderen Kämpfer den beiden, während Kibito Son-Gohan heilt und seine Energiereserven wieder auffüllt, um sich hinterher der Gruppe anzuschließen. Im Kampfring beschließt man nun eine Battle Royal, an der die verbliebenen Kämpfer C18, Mr. Satan und Mighty Mask teilnehmen, hinter dessen Maskerade sich Son-Goten und Trunks verbergen, die den eigentlichen Kämpfer überwältigt haben und in dessen Rolle geschlüpft sind um nach dem Juniorentunier auch bei den Erwachsenen mitkämpfen zu können. Die beiden werden schließlich von C18 enttarnt und disqualifiziert, woraufhin sie den anderen folgen, um den Dämon zu sehen. thumb|Babidis Zeichen das zeigt, wen er kontrolliert. Derweil kann Babidi mithilfe des Herrn der Unterwelt, Dabra, Kibito töten und Piccolo und Kuririn versteinern, ehe sich beide mit Son-Gohans geraubter Energie in sein Raumschiff zurückziehen. So dringen die Freunde in das Raumschiff ein, um Dabra zu töten und damit die Versteinerung zu lösen. Jedoch kommt ihre im Kampf abgegebene Energie Boos Befreiung zugute. Vegeta, welcher auch von Babidi verzaubert wurde und unter dessen Kontrolle steht, fordert nun den lang ersehnten Zweikampf mit Son-Goku. Während die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen, treten Son-Gohan und der Kaioshin ihren Kontrahenten entgegen. Doch liefert der Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Son-Goku jetzt die ausreichende Energie, Boo zu befreien. Obwohl dieser wie ein harmloser Gegner mit kindlichem Verstand wirkt, besitzt er doch derart gewaltige Kräfte, dass Son-Gohan und der Kaioshin zu fliehen versuchen, nachdem Boo Dabra mit seinen Zauberkräften in einen Keks verwandelt und verspeist hatte. Allerdings ist Boo schneller und holt beide mit einem Energiestoß vom Himmel. Dies spüren Son-Goku und Vegeta und unterbrechen ihren Kampf. Vegeta wehrt sich jetzt gegen die geistige Kontrolle durch Babidi und fühlt sich an den Ereignissen schuldig, sodass er Son-Goku in einem unachtsamen Moment K.O. schlägt und eine Magische Bohne nimmt, um sich dem Dämon zu stellen. Aber auch er hat mit seinen von Babidi verstärkten Kräften keine Chance. In einer gewaltigen Explosion, einer Art Selbstzerstörungstechnik, opfert sich Vegeta und versucht so erfolglos, den Dämon mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Daraufhin suchen Son-Goku und seine Freunde in Gottes Palast Unterschlupf und schmieden einen Plan, um zu verhindern, dass Boo die Welt ins Chaos stürzt und alles Leben auf der Erde auslöscht. Son-Goku plant deshalb, Trunks und Son-Goten eine Technik zu lehren, mit der beide für kurze Zeit zu einem Wesen verschmelzen, das über ungeahnte Kräfte verfügen soll. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen alle anderen die Dragonballs zu sammeln und zum Palast Gottes zu bringen, um nach dem Tod von Babidi und Boo die Menschen wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. So kündigt Son-Goku dem Dämon nach kurzem Kampf einen Gegner an, der noch stärker sei und bittet ihn, bis dahin die Welt zu verschonen. Mit den Dragonballs werden nun zunächst alle Opfer wiederbelebt, die durch Babidi und seinen Untergebenen getötet wurden, und Son-Goku beginnt das Training der Fusion mit den Kindern. Als er ins Jenseits zurückkehren muss, übernimmt Piccolo das Training. Von Enma, dem Pförtner des Jenseits, erfährt Son-Goku, dass sich weder Son-Gohan noch der Kaioshin im Jenseits befinden. Son-Goku spürt die Aura seines Sohnes und teleportiert sich zum Planeten der Kaioshins. Dort trainiert Son-Gohan mit dem Z-Schwert. In einem Test zur Stärke des Schwertes und Son-Gohans Fähigkeiten zerbricht das legendäre Schwert und befreit dabei einen verbannten Kaioshin. Dieser beginnt nun damit, Son-Gohans versteckte Kräfte mit einer stundenlangen Zeremonie zu wecken. Währenddessen wird Boo Babidi überdrüssig und tötet ihn kurzerhand. Schon kurz darauf lernt er Mister Satan kennen, der ihn mit einer Bombe töten will, was aber aufgrund von Boos Stärke fehlschlägt. Als er sich mit Mister Satan schließlich anfreundet und dieser angeschossen wird, löst sich Boos böse Hälfte und formt einen eigenen Körper, nachdem Boo seinen Freund geheilt hat. Zwischen dem bösen und dem guten Boo entbrennt ein kurzer Kampf, den der Böse für sich entscheiden kann. Er absorbiert den guten Boo, der im Kampf in einen Keks verwandelt wurde, und vollzieht eine Verwandlung. In der neuen Gestalt erscheint Boo kampfeslustiger und greift an, was er erblickt, doch kann er Mister Satan nichts anhaben, da der gute Boo in ihm ihn zurückhält. Nach einiger Zeit können Son-Goten und Trunks sich sogar in der vereinigten Form, die sie Gotenks nennen, in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln. Doch ist Boo gerissener als gedacht und absorbiert schließlich Piccolo und Gotenks, nachdem er ihnen zunächst unterlegen schien. So hat auch Son-Gohan kaum mehr eine Chance. Daher will der alte „Kaioshin von vor fünfzehn Generationen“ Son-Goku zurück auf die Erde schicken und schenkt ihm dafür sein eigenes Leben. Damit Son-Goku eine Chance gegen Boo hat, übergibt ihm der alte Kaioshin die Ohrringe der Kaioshin, die Potaras, durch die ebenfalls zwei Wesen zu einem verschmelzen können. Allerdings hält diese Art der Fusion für ewig. Um Son-Goku die Macht der Potaras zu verdeutlichen fusionieren kurzerhand der junge Kaioshin und sein Diener Kibito zu Kibitoshin. Son-Goku wird daraufhin wieder auf die Erde gebracht, um mit Son-Gohan zu fusionieren. Doch diese Fusion kommt nicht zustande, da Son-Gohan den Ohrring fallen lässt. Als die Zeit von Gotenks’ Fusion innerhalb von Boo abläuft, hält Son-Goku es nicht mehr für nötig, mit seinem Sohn zu fusionieren und verwandelt sich in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin. Allerdings ist er wieder im Nachteil, als Boo Son-Gohan absorbiert und nun auch über dessen Kräfte verfügt. Unabhängig davon erhält Vegetas Seele in der Zwischenzeit am Eingang zum Jenseits ihren Körper zurück, damit dieser von Uranai Baba zurück auf die Erde gebracht werden kann, um gegen Boo zu kämpfen. Nach einer längeren Debatte mit Son-Goku erkennt Vegeta schließlich, dass sie mit den Potara-Ohrringen fusionieren müssen, um Boo zu besiegen. So bilden sie den Kämpfer Vegetto. Als Vegetto werden schließlich auch sie von Boo verschlungen, der meint, sich damit dessen Kräfte zu bemächtigen. Da Vegetto kurz vor der Absorbierung allerdings ein Schutzschild aktiviert hat, gehen seine Kräfte nicht in Boo über. Der Dämon bemerkt Boo dies nicht und fühlt sich als Gewinner Durch Lösung des Schutzschildes im Inneren von Boo werden Vegeta und Son-Goku wieder getrennt. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich, sowohl Piccolo, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten als auch Trunks aus kokonartigen Hüllen zu befreien. Als Boo die beiden dann in seinem Körper bemerkt, beginnt sein Abbild mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Vegeta findet schließlich den guten Boo, der wie die anderen Kämpfer in einem Kokon festgehalten wird. Als er auch ihn befreit, verwandelt Boo sich erneut, woraufhin Vegeta und Son-Goku alle Freunde packen, durch eine von Boos Poren in die Außenwelt entkommen und dabei ihre normale Größe zurückerhalten. Da Boo durch die Entfernung des guten Boo nun wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form existiert, erscheint er zwar als Kind, ist aber derart stark, dass Son-Goku und Vegeta ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Ihnen bleibt nur die Flucht, bevor Boo die Erde vernichtet, wobei sie durch Kibitoshin mittels seiner Momentanen Teleportation mitsamt Dende, Mister Satan und dem guten Boo gerettet werden. Piccolo und die anderen bleiben zurück und sterben. Als sich Boo nach der Explosion der Erde regeneriert hat, zieht er auf der Suche nach Son-Goku und Vegeta durch die Galaxis und vernichtet einen bewohnten Planeten nach dem anderen. Boo wird schließlich, als er im Jenseits erscheint, von Son-Goku und Vegeta auf den Planeten der Kaioshin gelockt. Gemeinsam mit dem guten Boo gelingt es, den bösen Boo so lange hinzuhalten, bis die Vernichtung der Erde mit den Dragonballs rückgängig gemacht wurde und alle Menschen, die durch Boo starben, wieder zurück ins Leben geholt wurden. Alle Erdenbewohner spenden einen Teil ihrer Kraft, die Son-Goku in Form einer Genkidama sammelt, mit der er Boo dann endgültig tötet. Mit einem weiteren Wunsch an Shenlong bittet Son-Goku darum, Boos Seele zu läutern, damit diese im Körper eines Menschen wiedergeboren wird. Das Ende Shenlong löscht die Erinnerungen der Menschen an den Dämon Boo. Der gute Boo lebt bei Mister Satan und lässt ihn auch weiterhin als Sieger des Großen Kampfsportturniers erscheinen. Son-Goten und Trunks sind zu Jugendlichen herangewachsen, Son-Gohan und Videl sind verheiratet und haben mit Pan eine kleine Tochter, die von ihrem Großvater Son-Goku trainiert wird. Son-Goku und seine Freunde nehmen abermals an einem Turnier teil und Son-Goku lässt sich in der ersten Runde vom guten Boo einen bestimmten Gegner zuschanzen: Einen kleinen Jungen mit dem Namen Oob, der im Kampf gegen Son-Goku langsam seine Kräfte entfaltet. Es wird klar, dass Oob die Reinkarnation des bösen Boo ist. Statt den Kampf fortzuführen, schlägt Son-Goku Oob vor, ihn zu trainieren um dann erneut gegen ihn zu kämpfen. So verlassen beide den Kampfring und Son-Goku verabschiedet sich von allen. Figuren und andere wichtige Elemente Gegenstände thumb|upright=.75|Ein Dragonball mit vier Sternen. ; Dragonballs : Die Dragonballs sind magische Kristallkugeln, in deren Innerem sich ein bis sieben Sterne befinden. Sind alle sieben Dragonballs zusammen getragen worden, erscheint der heilige Drache Shenlong und gewährt demjenigen einen Wunsch, der diesen ausspricht. Danach verschwindet der Drache, die Dragonballs werden zu Stein und verteilen sich über die ganze Welt. Erst nach einem Jahr werden sie wieder zu Kristallkugeln und können erneut einen Wunsch erfüllen. Wie sich später herausstellt, hat „Gott“ die irdischen Dragonballs nach denen auf seinem Heimatplaneten Namek rekonstruiert. So gibt es auf Namek ebenfalls Dragonballs, die dort den heiligen Drachen Polunga beschwören und der drei Wünsche statt einem erfüllt. Als der Namekianer Dende die Position als Gott der Erde einnimmt, können auch diese nun auch mehrere Wünsche erfüllen. ; Dragonball-Radar : Der Dragonball-Radar ist ein handliches, kleines technisches Gerät, das die einzelnen Dragonballs in einem gewissen Umkreis aufspüren kann und ihre Lage auf einem kleinen Bildschirm anzeigt. ; -Kapseln : Die Hoipoi-Kapseln sind eine Erfindung von Bulmas Vater Dr. . Die kleinen Kapseln sind mit einem Druckknopf ausgestattet, in denen viele Gegenstände unterschiedlichster Größen auf Knopfdruck verstaut werden und aus selbigen wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe zurückversetzt werden können. Vom Motorrad bis hin zu einem kleinen Haus mit Bad lässt sich alles auf eine handliche Größe zusammenschrumpfen und überall hin transportieren. ; Jindujun : Jindujunim Anime Dragonball zuerst Überschallwolke und später „Jindujun“ genannt ist der Name einer Wolke, die der Herr der Schildkröten dem kleinen Son-Goku als Dank für die Rettung einer Schildkröte schenkt. Auf ihr kann jedoch nur derjenige fliegen, der ein reines Herz besitzt. Sie hört auf ihren Namen und erscheint, wann immer Son-Goku sie ruft. Im Kampf gegen Piccolos Dämon wird Son-Gokus Wolke zerstört und nachdem er bei Meister Quitte das Göttliche Wasser getrunken hat, erhält Son-Goku von ihm eine neue Jindujun. Auch Son-Gokus Sohn Son-Gohan fliegt später auf Jindujun. ; Magische Bohne : Die Magischen Bohnen sind eine Art „sofort wirkendes Allheilmittel“. Derjenige, der eine von ihnen isst wird von beinahe jeder Krankheit oder Verletzung geheilt und erhält seine vollständigen Kräfte wieder. Gleichzeitig macht eine magische Bohne einen Essenden für drei Tage satt. Hergestellt werden die Bohnen im Quittenturm von Meister Quitte. ; Magisches und Göttliches Wasser : Einer Legende zufolge soll das Magische Wasser demjenigen mehr Kraft verleihen, der den Quittenturm erklimmen und davon trinken konnte. Es ist jedoch normales Wasser. Allein der Weg zur Spitze des Turms und der Kampf mit Meister Quitte, um an das Magische Wasser zu gelangen, machen ihn stärker. : Im Gegensatz zum Magischen Wasser hat das Göttliche Wasser tatsächlich eine Wirkung auf denjenigen, der es trinkt: Es weckt in ihm verborgene Kräfte. Hat derjenige bereits seine vollen Kräfte mobilisiert, hat das Wasser keine Wirkung. Zudem ist es ein starkes Gift und kann denjenigen töten, wenn er nicht über enorme physische und psychische Kräfte verfügt. ; Mönchsstab : Der Mönchsstab ist ein Stab, der von Beginn der Geschichte an in Son-Gokus Besitz war. Er hat die Eigenschaft, sich nach dem Spruch Stab streck dich zu verlängern. Son-Goku hatte ihn von seinem Großvater erhalten, der den Stab wiederum von Muten-Roshi bekommen hatte, nachdem ihm dieser von Meister Quitte übergeben worden war. Von Meister Quitte erfährt Son-Goku später, dass der Mönchsstab die Verbindung vom Quittenturm zum Palast Gottes ist. Der Mönchsstab ist die einzige echte Waffe, die Son-Goku zu Beginn in vielen seiner Kämpfe einsetzt. ; Scouter : Scouter sind technische Geräte, die aus einem Glas bestehen und über einem Auge getragen werden. Sie messen die Energie beziehungsweise die Kampfkraft von Lebewesen und zeigen diese im Display an. Damit kann der Standort der Energiequelle ausfindig gemacht werden. Alle Kämpfer von Freezer tragen Scouter, so auch Radditz, Vegeta und Nappa als sie auf der Erde eintreffen. Allerdings sind die Scouter nur bis einem gewissen Grad zuverlässig: Ist die Kampfkraft höher, als das Gerat anzeigen kann, explodiert es. Ereignisse und Orte ; Tenkaichi Budokai, das große Kampfsportturnier : Zu den wichtigsten Ereignissen im fiktiven Dragonball-Universum zählen die Kampfsportturniere, die , die anfangs alle fünf, später alle drei Jahre ausgetragen werden. Hier nehmen die Meister der Kampfkünste teil, um den Stärksten unter ihnen zu ermitteln. Im Verlauf des Dragonball-Mangas nehmen Son-Goku und seine Freunde zunächst am 21., 22. und 23. großen Kampfsportturnier teil, unterbrechen aber ihre Teilnahme, nachdem Radditz auf der Erde auftaucht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Babidi auf die Erde kommt, um den Dämon Boo zu befreien. Diesem Turnier nachempfunden sind die von Cell ausgerufenen "Cell-Spiele". Im Jenseits wird ein ähnliches Kampfsportturnier zelebriert, nachdem der Kaio des Ostens verstarb. Dieses Turnier ist im Manga nicht enthalten. : Gewinner eines Kampfes ist derjenige, der weder kampfunfähig noch K.O. ist. Verloren ist ein Kampf ebenfalls, wenn der Kämpfer den Boden oder Bereiche außerhalb des Kampfringfläche berührt. ; Quittenturm und Gottes Palast : Der Quittenturm steht im heiligen Quittenwald und ist ein sehr hoher Turm an dessen Spitze der Wächter, Meister Quitte, wohnt. Dort befinden sich das Magische und das Göttliche Wasser sowie die Magischen Bohnen. : Weit über dem Quittenturm schwebt Gottes Palast. Hier lebt der amtierende irdische „Gott“ mit seinem Diener Popo und kann das Geschehen auf der Erde verfolgen. In dem Palast gibt es eine Vielzahl von Heiligtümern und Räumen, darunter auch den Raum von Geist und Zeit. ; Raum von Geist und Zeit : Der Raum von Geist und Zeit ist ein spezieller Trainingsort in einer anderen Dimension, in der die Zeit schneller abläuft als in der realen Welt: Während außerhalb des Raumes lediglich ein Tag vergeht, beträgt die Zeitspanne für diesen Zeitraum im Raum selbst ein ganzes Jahr. Gleichzeitig ist das Innere des Raums größer als es von außen den Anschein hat und ist zum Teil erheblichen Schwankungen unterworfen, was die Umweltbedingungen betrifft. Der Raum wird durch eine Tür betreten, die verschwindet, wenn der Raum länger als 48 Stunden benutzt wird. ; Vollmond und Zerstörung des Mondes : Der Vollmond ist für die Saiyajin von besonderer Bedeutung: Ihr Schwanz ermöglicht es ihnen, sich beim Anblick des Mondes in einen riesigen Wer-Affen zu verwandeln, der in dieser Gestalt über außergewöhnliche Kräfte verfügt. So wird der irdische Mond das erste Mal beim 21. Tenkaichi Budokai von Muten-Roshi durch ein Kame-hame-ha zerstört, nachdem sich Son-Goku während des Kampfes verwandelt hatte. Damit Gott einen neuen Mond erschaffen kann, nimmt er Son-Goku während der Zeit seines Trainings in dessen Palast den Schwanz ab. Als Piccolo Son-Gohan in seine Obhut zum Trainieren nimmt, zerstört er den Mond erneut, nachdem sich auch Son-Gohan in einen Wer-Affen verwandelt hatte. Kampftechniken Die sowohl im Manga als auch Anime gezeigten Kampftechniken wurden den fernöstlichen Kampfkünsten bzw. dem Kung Fu nachempfunden, jedoch zum Großteil mit auf „Energie“ basierenden Techniken kombiniert. Alle werden sowohl im Kampfsport als auch in Kämpfen eingesetzt. Die Energie für diese speziellen Kampftechniken ist die reine Lebensenergie (Chi) der Kämpfer selbst, die zumeist sichtbar in Form von einzelnen oder mehreren Kugeln, Strahlen oder Scheiben konzentriert wird, um sie anzuwenden. Die Energie wird in der Regel mit den Händen gebündelt und dann eingesetzt. Im Laufe der Geschichte verbessern die Figuren ihre Techniken, erlernen oder entwickeln neue und steigern sich durch Meditation, Training und Kampf stetig in ihrer Kraft und Schnelligkeit, wobei sich auch ihre eigene Energie und Kampfkraft erhöht. Die Kämpfe finden anfangs mit wenig Einsatz von Energie und im Direktkampf vorwiegend auf dem Boden statt, wobei bereits einige Figuren in der Luft schweben oder sehr hoch springen können. Später werden die Kämpfe vorwiegend in der Luft ausgetragen, da die Kämpfer fliegen können. Schließlich erschwert die enorme Kampfgeschwindigkeit „ungeschulten Augen“, die Kontrahenten zu sehen. ; Energiediskus : Eine sehr große, flache Energiescheibe, die alles zerschneidet, was sie berührt. Angewendet wird diese Technik von Kuririn. : Freezer setzt diese Technik in Form der Schizoscheiben ein. Hierbei werden, im Gegensatz zum einfachen Energiediskus, mehrere erzeugt, die den Gegner außerdem verfolgen. ; Fusion : Hierbei verschmelzen zwei einzelne Kämpfer zu einem einzigen Kämpfer mit größerer Stärke, Kraft und Energie. Die Technik wird über eine Art „Tanz“ oder mittels der Potara-Ohrringe der Kaioshins durchgeführt. : Angewendet wird die Technik von Trunks und Son-Goten, Son-Goku und Vegeta. Den Fusionstanz beherrschen zudem Piccolo und Kuririn. ; Genkidama : Um eine Genkidama entstehen zu lassen, bittet der Kämpfer alle Lebensformen darum, ihm ihre Energie zu geben. Auch die Kraft des Meeres, von Flüssen, Bergen und der Sonne kann er so nutzen. Die Energie kann sowohl von Lebewesen eines einzelnen Planeten als auch von benachbarten Planeten stammen. Er sammelt die ihm zur Verfügung gestellte Kraft in Form einer Energiekugel, deren Größe und Stärke von der Menge an zugeführter Energie abhängig ist. Der Nachteil der Technik ist, dass der Kämpfer dafür sehr viel Zeit und Ruhe benötigt. Dragonball Z: Der legendäre Super-Saiyajin, polyband 2003, Bonusmaterial, Fight-Guide – Die besten Kampftechniken. : Die Genkidama ist Son-Gokus stärkste Waffe. Er wendet sie im Kampf gegen Freezer, Cell und Boo an. ; Kaioken : Diese Technik erhöht sowohl die Kampfgeschwindigkeit als auch die Kampfkraft und kann durch Training weiter gesteigert werden. Wird sie zu oft hintereinander oder zu lange angewendet, kann der Kämpfer wegen zu hohem Energieverlust sterben. : Son-Goku hat diese Technik von Meister Kaio gelernt und schafft später sogar eine 20-fache KaiokenCarlsen Comics Dragonball, August 2000: Nr. 5: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 ; Kame-hame-haim Anime Dragonball zuerst Schockwelle der Ahnen und später „Kame-hame-ha“ genannt : Eine Energiekugel mit großer Zerstörungskraft. Normale Kämpfer müssen 50 Jahre trainieren Akira Toriyama: Dragonball. Band 2: Der Meister des Kamehame-Ha, S.47, um diese Technik zu beherrschen. Son-Goku und den anderen Kämpfern gelingt dies jedoch in sehr viel kürzerer Zeit. Dragonball Z: Der legendäre Super-Saiyajin, polyband 2003, Bonusmaterial, Fight-Guide – Die besten Kampftechniken. : Diese Technik beherrschen Muten-Roshi, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamchu, Son-Goten, Cell und Boo. ; Kiku-Kanone : Die Kiku-Kanone ist eine Technik von Tenshinhan. Die Wucht der Energie gleicht einer Druckwelle und wirft sowohl Materie als auch den Gegner zurück, den sie dadurch töten kann. Wird die Kiku-Kanone zu oft ausgeführt, kann auch diese Technik für den Kämpfer tödlich enden.Carlsen Comics Dragonball, August 2000: Nr. 5: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 Später setzt Tenshinhan die Neo-Kiku-Kanone ein, die noch um ein vielfaches stärker ist. ; Mafuba : Ist die Technik, einen Dämonen zu fangen und ihn in ein Gefäß einzusperren. Sie birgt für den Anwendenden allerdings immer das Risiko, dass er dabei stirbt. Die einzige Abwehr ist eine Antimafuba. Carlsen Comics Dragonball, September 2000: Nr. 6: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 : Das Mafuba beherrschen Mutaito, Muten-Roshi und Tenshinhan. ; Momentane Teleportation : Eigentlich keine Kampftechnik, aber im Kampf und lebensbedrohlichen Situationen sehr nützlich. Der sofortige Teleport von einem Ort an einen anderen funktioniert jedoch nur, wenn sich an dem Ort, zu dem sich jemand teleportieren möchte, eine Energiequelle (Aura) befindet, die der Anwendende kennt. Technik von Son-Goku. ; Sonnenblitz/Sonnenattacke : Der Kämpfer wendet seine Energie auf, um einen grellen Lichtblitz zu erzeugen, der den Gegner kurzzeitig blendet und ihn dadurch kampfunfähig macht. Die einfachsten Mittel, nicht geblendet zu werden, sind das Schließen der Augen oder eine Sonnenbrille. : Ursprüngliche Technik von Tenshinhan, die später aber auch von Kuririn und Cell benutzt wird. Veröffentlichungen Manga Das erste Kapitel des Dragonball-Mangas erschien im November 1984 in der 51. Wochenausgabe des Manga-Magazins Shōnen Jump und blieb bis zum Ende der Handlung ein fester Bestandteil des Repertoires. Das abschließende Kapitel der Serie wurde im Mai 1995 in der 25. Wochenausgabe des Shōnen Jump veröffentlicht. Der erste in Japan veröffentlichte Tankōbon zur Serie erschien im September 1985, weitere folgten im etwa zwei bis fünfmonatigen Abstand, bis im August 1995 mit dem 42. und letzten Band alle in der Shōnen Jump abgedruckten Kapitel zusammengefasst waren. Seit dem 4. Dezember 2002 wurde die Serie in Form von neu aufgelegt und jeden Monat wurden zwei Bände veröffentlicht. Die erste europäische und vollständig übersetzte Fassung wurde in Frankreich mit Band 1 ab 1993 veröffentlicht. In zwei- bis dreimonatigen Abständen folgten weitere Bände, bis die Serie mit der Veröffentlichung des letzten Bandes im September 2000 endete. Etwa mit der französischen Erstveröffentlichung des 22. Bandes startete die Serie mit den ersten fünf Bänden ab Oktober 1997 in deutscher Sprache und wurde in Deutschland durch Carlsen Comics als erster Manga verlegt, der in der ursprünglichen Lesefassung veröffentlicht wurde. Zuvor wurden bereits Manga, wie beispielsweise Ranma ½ veröffentlicht, die jedoch der westlichen Leserichtung durch eine komplette Spiegelung der Seiten angepasst waren. Der letzte und 42. Band erschien in Deutschland im November 2000. Zur deutschen Erstveröffentlichung 1997 schrieb Christoph Dallach im Kultur SPIEGEL: Weitere Veröffentlichungen folgten ab Juni 2000 bis September 2003 in Schweden, ab März 2001 bis August 2004 in den Niederlanden. Im September 2000 wurde der erste englischsprachige Band in unregelmäßigen Abständen und lockerer Reihenfolge veröffentlicht, bis die Serie von 2002 bis 2005 in der Shonen Jump USA kapitelweise erschien. Im Juni 2006 erfolgte in den USA der letzte Band als Erstveröffentlichung. In der Zwischenzeit gab es Neuauflagen verschiedener Bände, um dadurch die ungeordnete Veröffentlichung der Einzelbände zu kaschieren. Seit 2008 wird der Manga von Viz Media in einer Sammeledition herausgegeben. Des Weiteren erschienen in Deutschland ebenfalls bei Carlsen Manga ein Dragonball Artbook und die Anime Comics Dragonball und Dragonball Z. Das Dragonball Artbook beinhaltet alle farbigen Illustrationen von , die zwischen 1984 und 1995 entstanden sind, sowie die jeweiligen Titelbilder der 42 Bände und den in den Jump Magazinen veröffentlichten Titelbildern. Es enthält außerdem ein Interview mit , in dem es vorwiegend um seine Zeichnungen geht. Die Anime Comics hingegen behandeln die Inhalte der Kinofilme, die nicht Bestandteile der Anime-Serien selbst sind. Weitere Länder, in denen die Serie veröffentlicht wurde, sind Polen und Mexiko (je ab 2001), Italien (ab 2002), Finnland (ab 2003), Spanien (mit katalanischer Übersetzung ab 2006), Brasilien, Portugal, Dänemark, Schweiz, Taiwan, Ungarn und Singapur. Anime produzierte im Laufe der Jahre drei Anime-Serien, die auf dem Manga basieren: Dragonball, Dragonball Z und . Sie umfassen zusammen insgesamt 508 Episoden. Dragonball und Dragonball Z sind dabei die filmische Umsetzung des Manga, wobei Dragonball die Bände 1–17 (Kapitel 1–194) und Dragonball Z die Bände 17–42 (Kapitel 195–519) behandelt. Dragonball GT war hingegen von Anfang an als reiner Anime konzipiert und besitzt keine Manga-Vorlage. war für diese letzte Serie auch nicht mehr direkt verantwortlich, sondern wirkte lediglich als künstlerischer Berater mit. Neben den verschiedenen Serien entstanden von 1986 bis 1996 insgesamt 17 Kinofilme, von denen vier zeitlich in der Serie Dragonball angesiedelt sind: Dragonball – Die Legende von Shenlong, Dragonball – Das Dämonenschloss, Dragonball – Son-Gokus erstes Turnier und Dragonball – 10th Year Anniversary Movie – Path to Power. Jeder dieser Filme stellt eine inhaltliche Alternative zum Manga bzw. zum Anime dar. Realverfilmungen 1989 erschien unter dem Titel Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins eine Realverfilmung, die auf dem Anime-Film Dragonball – Die Legende von Shenlong basiert. Dragonball – The Magic begins auf Online-Filmdatenbank Allerdings tragen die Charaktere des Films nicht die Namen der jeweiligen Figuren des Originals Dragonball.Xin qi long zhu (1989) – Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (International: English title) auf IMDb.com Bereits im Jahr 2002 erwarb die US-amerikanische Produktionsgesellschaft 20th Century Fox die Lizenzrechte für einen Dragonball-Realfilm. Im September 2007 wurde angekündigt,Montreal Gazette vom 1. September 2007 über die Ankündigung der Dreharbeiten dass die Dreharbeiten im kanadischen Montreal durchgeführt werden. Sie haben im November 2007 begonnen und wurden im April 2008 abgeschlossenAnimeY über die Beendigung der Dreharbeiten, das Budget soll bei mindestens 100 Millionen Dollar liegen. Der offizielle Kinostart war ursprünglich für den 15. August 2008 vorgesehen, wurde dann aber auf den 9. April 2009 (Deutschland) verschoben.Dragonball Evolution auf IMDb.com IMDb.com zufolge lautet der Filmtitel Dragonball Evolution.Dragonball Evolution auf IMDb.com . Produzent ist Stephen Chow, für Regie und Drehbuch ist James Wong verantwortlich. Folgende Darsteller stehen bis jetzt fest: Justin Chatwin als , James Marsters als sein Gegner Piccolo,Pressemitteilung der 20th Century Fox vom 13. November 2007 Emmy Rossum als Bulma, Chow Yun-Fat als , Jamie Chung als , Joon Park als und Eriko Tamura als Mai. Der weltweite Titelsong Rule wird von Ayumi Hamasaki gesungen.Pressemitteilung von japantoday.com Informationen über die Handlung wurden bislang nicht veröffentlicht. Erfolg und Rezeption Über 250 Millionen Exemplare der Geschichte wurden bis heute allein in Form von Büchern verkauft. Die Geschichte von Son-Goku und seinen Freunden hat zur Popularisierung des Manga in Europa beigetragen. Die 42 durch den Carlsen Verlag veröffentlichten deutschsprachigen Einzelbände haben sich über 6,5 Millionen mal verkauft.Beitrag von Kai-Steffen Schwarz im Verlagsforum, 23. Juli 2007 Weblinks * Shonen Jumps Website zum Manga (japanisch) * Offizielle Webseite des Carlsen Verlags zur deutschen Manga-Fassung * Anime News Network über den manga (englisch) * Dragonball-Wikia * [http://movies.foxjapan.com/dragonball/ Offizielle japanische Webseite zum Realfilm Dragonball Evolution] (japanisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mangas ar:دراغون بول ca:Bola de Drac cs:Dragon Ball da:Dragon Ball en:Dragon Ball eo:Dragon Ball es:Dragon Ball eu:Dragoi Bola fi:Dragon Ball fr:Dragon Ball gl:Dragon Ball he:דרגון בול hi:ड्रैगन बाल जी ht:Dragon Ball hu:Dragon Ball id:Dragon Ball it:Dragon Ball ja:ドラゴンボール ko:드래곤볼 la:Dragon Ball lt:Dragon Ball ms:Mutiara Naga nl:Dragon Ball nn:Dragon Ball no:Dragon Ball pl:Dragon Ball pt:Dragon Ball ro:Dragon Ball ru:Dragon Ball sc:Dragon Ball simple:Dragon Ball sl:Dragonball sq:Dragon Ball sr:Zmajeva kugla sv:Dragon Ball th:ดราก้อนบอล tr:Dragon Ball vi:Bảy viên ngọc rồng zh:七龙珠 zh-yue:龍珠